


candid

by ahntheia (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ahntheia
Summary: uhh me attempting to learn to write again cause i took a super long break





	candid

beginnings.

endings.

bittersweet aren't they?

short, exhilarating touches. eyes barely meeting. feet shuffling awkwardly. silence.

pounding and overwhelming silence.

-

jared tossed his bag onto the floor of evan's room before making himself at home on a swivel chair. evan followed shortly after, placing his bag onto the ground next to his desk.

he sat down softly onto his bed and faced jared, "so what did you plan on telling me?" his fingers rubbed his duvet cover methodically, an attempt to sooth the nerves built up by jared's insistence he needed to tell evan something.

"about that, i think i'll wait and do it some other day. it's not really that big of a deal." he pushed his hair back and laughed. evan's hand clamped down on the covers, and jared paused. 

"jared, tell me." evan's voice was stern, yet his face told a different story.

"okay, jeez." jared made short eye contact with evan before looking down at his hands. they were shaking. evan reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it before dropping it. "evan hansen i'm gay." his hands fell to his sides, still shaking, as he looked at evan for some sort of reaction. anything.

evan's eyes widen once he processed what jared had said. jared kleinman was gay. jared kleinman was gay.

"evan? earth to evan." jared's smile reminded evan so much of his own. his own smile when he was at the murphy's. his own smile when he was in the connor project. forced, hurt, and any other word you could think of to describe something so painful you wanted to just- cry. "forget what i said. sorry if i made you uncomfortable or anything." he laughed, painfully.

"no- no jared. shit. i'm sorry. i couldn't be happier that you're brave enough to do that."

"thanks. yeah, thanks." he began to stand up, but evan grabbed his hand. "what?" his forced grin had turned to a sneer. evan was taken aback, but left his hand there.

"jared kleinman i hope you know i'm super fucking bi." evan grinned when jared's eyes widen. his sneer dropped out of pure shock.

"how about that?" jared smiled and laughed loudly. "evan hansen is bi, and i'm gay! the insanely cool jared kleinman is gay!" he threw his hands up and grinned at evan. "i haven't been this happy since forever."

"me either." evan smiled and held his arms out. jared practically jumped into the hug, and spun evan around. evan laughed and rested his head on jared's shoulder. he shut his eyes tightly and smiled, at peace with himself for once.

jared assumed his face was extremely red, but evan didn't let go, so neither did he. 

they were happy, and that was enough.  
-


End file.
